


Young God

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Mythology AU: Buck is the God of Death who is feared. He leads a really lonely life until one day a living child falls into Tartarus. The kid's name is Chris and it's love at first sight. They spend a wonderful day together, Buck showing Chris the heavenly parts of his kingdom before he decides to head up to Olympus to return Chris. Eddie a demigod has been frantically searching for his boy. What happens when Chris shows up safe in the arms of the God of Death, who is a gorgeous being?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Young God

It wasn’t often that living people entered his kingdom. Usually, Evan’s only company were his demons and the lost souls that came to him from Earth. 

When he heard that a living child had entered his realm, he was interested, to say the least. He didn’t often see children. Children were soft, innocent. They didn’t enter his kingdom. 

He found the child sitting by the edge of a lake. The dark red sky illuminated his blond curls. The demons gathered far away, observing the child with some sort of interest. 

“Hello,” Evan knelt down next to the child, keeping a safe distance. “Are you lost little one?”

“I know where I am. I know how I got here,” he said matter of factly. “I’m not lost. I just don’t know how to get back.”

“Well, how did you get here,” seeing the child wasn’t afraid of him, Buck took a seat on the ground next to him. 

“I was playing in the fields with my dad and I fell down. He’s probably looking for me,” the child’s face fell with worry.

“What’s your name little one?”

“Christopher.”

“Well Christopher,” Evan held his hand out for him to take. “I’ll help you get back to Olympus to your father.”

Christopher stood up but hesitated in taking his hand, “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“My name is Evan.”

Christopher thought for a moment and nodded resoundingly, taking Evan’s hand.

He led him away from the lake and toward the palace.

“Why is the sky so red?”

“The sun isn’t as bright here. It’s sunset all the time here.”

“It’s always sunny in Olympus.”

Evan nodded softly, “Is your father a God?”

“A demi-god.”

Evan nodded again. He wasn’t sure how to talk to this child, but Christopher had a head full of questions. He never seemed to stop talking as Buck led him toward his palace where they would be able to reach Olympus.

*****

Eddie was frantic. One minute Christopher had been by his side, the next he was gone. 

“He couldn’t have gone far,” Henrietta reassured him. “He’ll find his way back. We’ll stay here and wait for him.”

“What if he fell down?”

“Evan doesn’t hurt children. Children are innocent, usually, if they end up in Tartarus someone brings them back. They don’t belong down there.”

Eddie nodded, but he didn’t feel reassured. 

*****

Evan led Christopher to the hill to Olympus.

“Why aren’t you ever in Olympus? You’re a God aren’t you?”

“I don’t usually get invited. They tend to be afraid of me.”

“You’re not scary. You’re nice.”

“I hope your father feels the same way,” Evan muttered. 

Christopher held tightly to his hand as they climbed the hill toward Olympus. As soon as they emerged in the golden sun, Evan spotted the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on searching frantically.

“Daddy,” Christopher pulled away from Evan and ran across the grass into his father’s arms.

“Christopher.”

The man lifted his son into his arms, holding him close.

“I was worried about you.”

“Evan brought me back.”

The other demis standing next to Eddie glanced over at him uncertainly.

“Uh, hello. I found Christopher by a lake. He told me he fell, and I brought him back up.”

“Thank you,” Eddie nodded.

Evan stood awkwardly, glancing between the three demigods around him.

*****

Eddie was speechless. The God standing before him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

His son was safe in his arms, this beautiful man was standing in front of him and he had no words to stay. 

“Daddy,” Christopher whispered in his ear. “Tell him you think he’s pretty.”

“Shh,” Eddie thumped his leg gently.

He heard Evan chuckle. Curse the Gods and their superhuman hearing.

At some point Henrietta had moved away from them, disappearing from view. Evan moved closer, still keeping a safe distance from them.

“For the record, you are also very pretty.”

Eddie felt himself blush and he hid it by pressing his cheek to Christopher’s hair.

“Maybe I’ll have to come to Olympus more often.”

“Maybe so.”

Evan winked as he turned on his heel, leaving Eddie and Christopher behind on the hill. 

He would for sure be spending more time in Olympus whether the other Gods liked it or not. 


End file.
